Teenage Icon
by CarelessRecklessMe
Summary: The Titans reign supreme over their high school campus. The coolest, the most popular, the favorites. Life couldn't be more perfect. Or maybe not. Shadowed pasts and dark secrets will be unfolded, lives will be changed, and new enemies made. But then again, that's high school, right? Includes all of the Titans and many honorary Titans! Oh, and we can't forget the Hive Five!


**Okay so you've probably seen a bunch of these stories and couldn't give a sh*t about them any more, but I had the buzzing around my head for a while. **

**I don't own anything, and if this resembles other stories I'm sorry. I'm not going to name everyone that I got ideas from, because a lot of people use ideas like mine.**

* * *

They never really knew how they got the nickname. It just kind of started their freshman year, when the clique quickly integrated into the high school. As it turned out, they fit well, soon becoming the most well-liked and well known kids at school. Personally they had their suspicions that Gar had started it, and it had caught on after that, but they'd never really know.

All they knew was they were the Titans.

Dick Grayson, the adoptive son of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. But it wasn't just his riches that put him on top of the social ladder. Dick was Co-Captain of the football team, Class President, and had the second highest GPA in the school. And it didn't hurt that he had ice blue eyes, and ebony hair that he styled in a way that made most girls swoon.

Victor Stone was his best friend and Co-Captain of the football team. He was living the high school dream, playing sports, keeping his grades up, chilling with his girlfriend, and being adored by classmates. Then again, he had a good heart and the group always said he was like a big brother. He also had a love and understanding of technology that garnered him Captain of the Tech Club, or "King of the Geeks" and Garfield called it.

Garfield Logan was the class clown. He loved making people laugh, and it wasn't hard for him to do. His hair was permanently died green from some failed fourth grade prank, and his tooth peeked past his bottom lip. Although he ran track, he spent most of his time at an internship at the local zoo, because of his love of animals. His infectious personality made him a popular figure inside school walls.

Kori Anders was a sweet girl, with brilliant red hair and dazzling green eyes. She shined with a positive smile, and everyone loved her. She came from the Island of Tamaran, but she moved to America for a better opportunity. Kori was an optimistic person, always donning a smile and ready to console a grieving friend. Her fiery personality was a favorite to everyone, including the teachers at school.

Rachel Roth was perhaps the strangest member of the group. Despite the fact that she was Valedictorian, Vice President of the Student Body, had the highest GPA in the school, and donated most of her time to charity, she wasn't well liked. She was, in a sense, gothic. She hated the term, but "creepy" didn't sound any better. She was usually clad in black, carrying some sort of morbid book, and looked about with piercing violet eyes. Her classmates seemed to be almost... fearful of her, but the people she chose to got close to loved her. And that was what made her a Titan.

The Titans had a lot of privileges at their school, even though they never asked. They always got the best parking spots and seats, they were invited to and threw the best parties, and knew all the gossip floating around the school.

And that was why they didn't understand why there was a kid at their table. Well, more like hanging from their table. He lay diagonally across one bench of the table, head hanging off the wood at a strange and seemingly uncomfortable angle. His feet kept his situated, as his heels locked under the edge meeting the corner. His eyes were locked on the pages of his book, something by Edgar Allan Poe. Dick noticed it was something Rachel would read. Speaking of, where was Rachel?

He was the first to take action, dropping his tray, a little louder than necessary, onto the table. The boy didn't even flinch. "Um, hi." Dick mumbled. Victor and Gar followed suit, placing their trays next to him.

"Excuse me, new friend, but may I join you on the bench?" Kori asked, her accent bleeding into her words. She stood patiently, tray on the end of the table, rubbing the sleeve of her purple sweater. Dick gave her a curious look, but she shrugged. She was going to be polite, firmly believed you caught mor flies with honey than vinegar.

They honestly didn't know how he did it. Well, at least with out killing himself. He swung around from his upside down position, head centimeters away from the ground, and sat upright, eyes never leaving the page of the book. Kori cleared her throat, obviously surprised by the little show, but sat down none the less. The five sat in silence for a moment before Gar decided to speak up.

"So, um dude, what's your name?" He asked, giving in and beginning to eat his meal. He'd grabbed the only vegetarian options, but he was still left with a pretty full plate.

When the boy looked up from his book the Titans, missing their darkest member, got a good look at him. They couldn't say they weren't surprised.

His hair, which was a deep black color that rivaled Dick's, was just the slightest bit curly, and ended at the cusp of his ear. His skin was an ashen grey, giving him an almost blue appearance. His pale lips were scowling, and they couldn't help but notice a scar on his neck. He wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans, paired with black sneakers, they were sensing a pattern there, and the outfit looked out of place when compared with the wintry clothes the rest of the school was wearing. Perhaps the most striking feature, however, were his deep red irises. They were an unsettling color, that seeped into his pupils in a streaky manner.

He made some strange gesture, quickly moving his fingers, then pointing to himself, swirling his hand in the air, and pointing to each of the teens. They stared at him in bewilderment. "I do not understand." Kori looked to her friends. She was still getting used to this country, and looked to her friends to help interpret the things she didn't understand.

Dick just shrugged at her, but kept his mouth shut. He was usually pretty observant, and didn't want to miss any of the complicated motions.

The pale boy smirked, looking almost smug, before returning to his book.

"But you never told us your name." Gar countered, meal long forgotten, his main focus being the mysterious teens name. There were more gestures, motions, and facial expressions produced before he looked at them expectantly.

"Um, what?" Victor blurted, giving in to the game. The pale Teen rolled his eyes, and they internally groaned as he began another sequence of symbols.

"Just tell us you name, bro!" He ignored him, but just enough to shoot him a dirty look. Victor was thoroughly enthralled now. These teens knew everyone at school, and the challenge of learning this stubborn boys name was exciting to him.

"Yeah, man!" He snapped, reaching for the book. Before he could respond, Victor grabbed the book from the skinny fingers. The boy immediately freaked, leaping up to snatch the book back. Victor flipped to the covers, hoping to find the unknown name scrawled inside.

With speed that even Wally, Dick's friend and star of the track team, would be impressed by, the boy moved behind the African American teen. In a swift move he had the book back and had flicked the bigger boy on he forehead. The look of surprise on his face was treasured momentarily, until he heard her voice. And it didn't sound happy.

"_Hilarious, Vic."_ The mystery teen immediately returned to his spot, only to have Rachel sit in between him and Kori. He was examining the book, finding the protective paper layer bent on two corners. Frowning, he pointed to Victor, before handing the book to Rachel.

"I know it's not your fault, Wicked." She said matter-of-factly, casting Victor a glance.

"Wait you know him?!" Gar cried, receiving a broad smile from the boy to Rachel's left. Dick and Kori gave her their matching "Surprised" looks, ones that made Raven barely lift the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, this is Elliot." She said simply, pulling a mug from her purse. She opened it and took a sip, taking note of Dick staring at her. "What?" She demanded. He pointed to _Elliot_and Rachel laughed. _Laughed._ The Titans hadn't actually heard her laugh an honest laugh in ages. She looked down as Elliot dug through her bag for a new book. He finished them at record speed, and was tossing her things over his shoulder. Jaya always said that he had a blatant disregard for things and that was obvious right now.

"Um, Rachel, are you okay?" Dick asked, brows knitting.

"You seem very out of character today." Kori finished, giving her friend a strange glance.

"I'm fine." She responded, moving so Elliot could lean against her and read. This gained a bewildered expression from Victor. Rachel hated contact, or being touched in general, and now she was letting whoever this kid was lean up against her. Something was off.

Giving her teammates a pointed expression, she turned to Dick.

"You obviously have questions." She mumbled, nudging Elliot. He rolled his eyes, but began to pick up the things he had tossed away. Dick nodded, raising a brow.

He paused compiling a list of questions. Number one was pure curiosity rather than interest.

"Wicked?" Rachel blushed, letting the red bloom across her ashen flesh.

"Did I really say that?" She asked, and watched her friends nod. "It's kind of a nickname, something personal to him. Um, I'll let it be up to him to explain that.

"Alright. Um, what was with the gesture things?" He asked, and Rachel smirked.

"He's mute, genius. I really thought you'd figure that one out." She jarred at his second highest GPA, before shrugging. "He prefers the gestures over sign language when he's with friends, so I guess that's a good sign." He nodded, from his bent position, dropping some pencils in her bag.

Dick glanced at the boy to make sure he wasn't looking, before drawing a line across his neck. He heard Elliot sigh, before turning to him. Then, in rapid sign language, thank god Dick had learned it,** _I was mixed in with some bad people. And when people like them get angry, people like me get hurt._**

"Oh." Dick translated this to his friends who shared similar responses. Elliot was now finished cleaning up, and he smiled at them. He wanted them to see he wasn't upset, but he couldn't help but get rid of the feeling in his gut. He knew what they were gonna ask next.

"And his eyes?" Gar demanded. Rachel reflexively reached for the red eyed boy's wrist. Gripping it tightly, she felt his pounding pulse and his jerking as he fought the urge to run away.

"None of your business." She simply responded, releasing her friend. He slumped against her, thankful. He didn't need to rehash that memory.

After this, and a few snappish words from the gothic girl, conversation turned to more common points. Elliot smiled as he flipped a page in his book.

Rachel's friends didn't seem to detest him like many others did. That was good. Maybe this was going to work. Just maybe. He really hoped it did though, because he really liked hanging out with Rachel.

They were so similar, and they genuinely cared for each other. He'd never had anyone besides Jaya and Seymour, who cared like Rachel did. And he couldn't see them any more. Not now, not ever.

But if he was stuck, he was glad to be stuck with Rachel.

* * *

**Well okay. I wrote this at One in the morning, and it went from normal to another twisted plot running through my head. Hurray. I have no idea if anyone will like this, but I'll continue to write. Don't worry by the way, it's not all Kyd/Rae friendship. This was kind of my suspenseful way of beginning the story. Please review or something, because I don't want to write something people don't like. **

**Also, this is my first story under this account, so I'm pretty happy. If you like it feel free to PM me, 'cause I love those.**

**-L **


End file.
